


Drunk in Love

by orphan_account



Category: School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dewey confesses smthin :o prob will do a part 2 to this





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a noise that woke you from your sleep. A noise you couldn’t quite put your finger on. What the fuck is that? What fucking time is it? What the fuck?

You quickly come to your senses, when you realise the mysterious noise was your phone buzzing on your bedside table. It’s one of Deweys friends. You reluctantly answer it, dying to get back to sleep.

“Hello?” you sound groggy to say the least.

2am. Why the FUCK is he ringing you at 2am!?

“Hey, y/n. You awake?”

Of course you were awake, how else were you supposed to answer the phone?

“Yeah, I’m up. What’s up?”

“You’re… I think you’re gonna have to pick Dewey up. He’s fine! Don’t worry, he’s just too drunk to put in a cab in his own right now..”

You sigh “Yeah, yeah, I can pick him up, just give me the address…”

You didn’t exactly want to leave your cozy bed, but you couldn’t exactly say no, could you?

Pulling on a pair of shoes, throwing a hoodie on, you make your way to the car. You sat at the drivers seat, begging your brain to wake up a bit more before you started driving. Turning on the radio, you set off to the address.

It was only a 10 minute drive, before you pulled up outside the bar. You instantly spotted Dewey, being held up by 2 of his friends. Rolling your eyes, you got out to assist them. He looked DRUNK, a beer bottle still in his hand.

“Y/N~!” He yelled at you in a sing song voice, and you couldn’t help giggle at him.

“Hey, Dew. You look like had a good night!”

“UH! YAH! You wouldn’t believe!”, he finished the beer and handed the empty bottle to one of his friends.

“I can take him from here, thanks guys!” You put his arm over your shoulders to support him, as all his weight gets put on you. You lead him to the passengers side as he continues to blabber on about his evening. You don’t know how you managed to get him sat down and seat belt fastened, but you did. When you get back in the drivers seat, he’s still talking. He isn't making much sense, but his face is lit up by the moonlight, his hair slightly damp with sweat, and cheeks blushed. He looks pretty. You look at him for another moment, and he’s making intense eye contact as he continues his story about, from what you could gather, the bar he got kicked out of. Before he could realise you were staring, you started driving, the radio playing softly. You were only about 2 minutes away from your apartment when a song he apparently loved came on. He reached over, cranking up the volume and sang along loudly, and very drunkenly. He was smiling so widely, genuinely looking like he was having the time of his life. You couldn’t turn the radio off when you pulled up, so you let it play, and watched as he kept singing along.

When the song did eventually finish, he sank back into his seat.

“I am so… drunk!” he exclaimed

“you’re drunk? I couldn’t tell.” You got out to help him out.

“What time is it? Where’re we going?” he questioned you as you helped him up the stairs to your apartment. You couldn’t exactly leave him alone in his own apartment while he was in this state.

“Probably like 3am. And we’re going to my place. We’re having a sleepover.”

“Sleepover!? awh, man, how fun is that!”

When you managed to haul him to your apartment, you decided the safest place for him to be was your bed. So that’s where you took him.

“Ya know, you could take me out to dinner first!” He wiggled his eyebrows at you, and you hit his chest gently.

You brought him a glass of water, knowing he’d thank you in the morning. He was watching you intently as you slipped of your own shoes, before pulling his off too.

“You wanna sleep with your jeans off? Or wanna keep ‘em on?”

“Mm, off…” he sounded tired now.

“Kay, help me…” You started to unbutton and unzip them as he kicked them off.

“Hey, get some water before you sleep, Dewey”

He complies, looking cautious as he sips.

“You okay, Dew?”

“m gonna throw up.”

“Okay…!” your motherly instincts took over “Come on!” You ushered him over to the bathroom.

You lean against the sink as he emptied the alcohol from his stomach into the toilet, occasionally rubbing his back.

“Okay. I’m done.” he pouts

“You feel better?” You flushed the toilet for him, sitting across from him on the bathroom floor, handing him his water.

He nodded, still heavily intoxicated.

“Thank you for looking after me” he manages, his eyelids getting heavy.

“Its no problem, Dewey. What are friends for, right?”

He stares at you.

“You’re like, more than a friend though” He’s still slurring his words. “I think i’m in love with you.”

The words hit you. hard.

You opened your mouth to speak, but he interrupts.

“I know what you’re gonna say. You’re gonna say i’m drunk, and I don't know what i’m saying. and, I am kinda drunk, just a little, but I do love you. And i’ll still love you when i’m not drunk.”

He’s staring at you attentively.

You sigh

“I love you, Dewey.”

His face lights up.

“But I think we should talk about this in the morning, don’t you think? C’mon, lets get some sleep, hey?”

You offer him a hand to help him up, which he takes and stumbles behind you back to bed.

“We’re definitely gonna talk in the morning, right? Cuz i’m still gonna love you”

“I promise, Dewey.”


	2. WIP

It was the sun blinding him through a gap in the blinds that woke him up. The first thing Dewey noticed when he woke up was that he wasn't in his bed. He recognised the room though... Y/N's room? Why was he here? He sat up, only to find you resting your head on his chest. The second thing he realised, was that his head was throbbing, and he felt like he'd just been hit by a bus. Thank god you left him a glass of water, which he chugged in seconds. This caused you to stir, and, when you realised you were sleeping on top of Dewey, jump back to your side of the bed.  
"Uh-morning! Dew! How'd you feel?"   
"Not the best, but i'll recover" He groaned with a lopsided smile, trying to remember what happened last night, and what the fuck he was doing in your bed.  
"Do you want me to get breakfast? I can order McDonalds? It might help you feel a bit better...?"  
"That would be... perfect. Listen, Y/N. Did we... uhhh... have sex... last night?"  
"Sex?" You exclaim "No! no, no. We didn't have sex. You, uh, were too drunk to leave on your own, so I brought you here"  
He nodded, nursing his water, seeming almost dissapointed.  
"Dewey, do you remember... anything you told me last night?" You were sat cross legged on the bed now, on top of the covers, a pillow hugged up to your chest. Dewey thought for a moment, racking his brain for anything remotely embarrassing he could of said, and yet nothing came to mind.  
"I can't remember... why?"  
"Well. Well, I uh, you kinda threw up? and then, I guess, I mean- I- Uh... You told me you loved me." You fiddled with the edge of the duvet, looking anywhere but at him, "And I promised you we'd talk about it when you woke up. And I guess you're awake now..."  
Dewey does not blush very easily. You'd seen him blush before, but not like how he was blushing now. His face was bright pink, his lips parted, deciding on what he was going to say next.


End file.
